


It's gonna be alright

by cassiecasyl



Series: October Prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Failed Kidnapping, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Held at Gunpoint, Hurt Morgan Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Not Medically Accurate, Overthinking, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Ugh, Whumptober 2020, Worried Peter Parker, i have no idea what im doing, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: Peter finds Morgan bleeding and held at gunpoint by a stranger
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: October Prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954552
Kudos: 40
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	It's gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for Whumptober Day 3: Held at Gunpoint + Day 5: Rescue

Peter frowned as the hairs on his neck stood up, and he felt the faint expression of someone breathing against the sensitive skin. It sent a shudder through him, and he looked around the room for any possible danger. Something was coming. Or it could just be his spider senses being sensitive to cold wind again. Seriously, what was up with that lately? It was getting annoying. 

“Friday?” he asked, “are there any open windows in my proximity?” With a frown, he noticed the lag of response from the usual helpful AI but shrugged it off. 

Just as Peter moved to check the windows, a loud shot echoed in from the hallway, followed by a high-pitched scream. Morgan. “Morg?” he shouted while running out the room, hoping to cheer her up a little with her goblin name, whatever happened. 

The sound was still ringing in his ears as he appeared at the crime scene. It didn’t help that his senses were no blaring at him in alarm, or the oncoming dread he felt as he saw his sister’s body lying there on the ground. She looked so tiny and frail there. And there was blood, so much blood.  _ No _ . This couldn’t happen.  _ Nonono _ . 

“Morgan?” he called out in a shaking voice, hoping for a response, anything to tell him she was still alive. Only then did Peter notice the man in front of her, holding a gun in tremoring hands. He stared at his victim with wide, shocked eyes, and hate filled Peter. In an instant, he arrived at Morgan’s side and catered her protectively in his arms. With relief, he heard Morgan whimper, and then she leaned into his touch. 

“It’s gonna be alright, Morg,” Peter whispered. 

The man now seemed to wake up, and just as Peter was about to carry Morgan to med-bay, he fixed his eyes on them. “Don’t move,” he pressed out between thin lips. He looked at them in a mix between madness and fear, and Peter’s heart sank further, if even possible, as Morgan suppressed a sob. 

“She’s hurt!” Peter argued with a wavering voice, “She needs medical attention.” The blood had long since manifested in a puddle underneath them, and the slight flutter in Morgan’s heart and her swallow breath scared him to death. She couldn’t die. No. She had her whole life ahead of her. 

“I warned her,” the man told them in a dangerous whisper, “She didn’t listen.” Peter didn’t think he had been able to hate someone this much, but right now, the stranger was a worthy contestant for the spot. 

“She’s a child,” Peter reminded him. The barely contained protective anger within him now slowly spilled out the longer they were stuck here under the gun of this idiot. What was he doing here anyway? How did he get in? “What’s your plan here anyway?”

“She’s coming with me,” the stranger smiled, showing off his slightly yellow stained teeth, “and then Stark is gonna give me a handsome amount of money if he wants his baby back.” He almost laughed, and the hand holding the weapon steadied. 

Peter wanted to throw up. Morgan in the hands of a ruthless stranger was something he’d never wanted to think about. He had shot her. A defenseless child. Who knew what else he’d be capable of. 

“Pete?” The little voice pulled him out of his mind, but it did nothing to ease the thread in his stomach. “It hurts.” 

“I know, Mo,” he whispered, “but it’s gonna be okay, I promise. You just gotta hold on a little longer. Can you do that for me?” Morgan nodded hesitantly and Peter mustered up a smile for her. Now, if he’d just had a plan for what to do… Friday’s lack of answer now made sense, she must’ve been hacked. If he had his web-shooters, he could web him up, though it would out him as Spider-Man. At this moment though, that didn’t matter. Peter almost moved his hand in his trademark movement before he remembered that he didn’t have them on him. 

Familiar steps behind them cheered Peter up, and he let out a slight chuckle. They were saved. A smile broke through Morgan’s tears as she too recognized her father’s footsteps. There was nothing idiot could do now. “So you’re the one who hacked into Friday,” Tony Stark pointed out, “That’s impressive. But you seem to have forgotten something.” The anger in his voice was palpable and almost made Peter shutter even when he knew that it wasn’t directed at him. 

The stranger looked up in fear, his eyes seeming to spell out " _ oh shit."  _ But he tried to keep it cool and maybe play dumb as he asked: "And what would that be?"

Mr. Stark pointed his repulsor in his direction, a deadly determination on his face. “I am Iron Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://cassiecasyl.tumblr.com)!


End file.
